The Annual Ball
by JJ456
Summary: This is my version of how Jane and Jester finally get together. It's eewy-gooy romance at it's best. : It's set 5 years in the future. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane and the Dragon or any of the characters that are a part of the books/TV show. **

**This story is set five years in the future after the TV series. Jane is 17 and is a full-fledged knight and Jester is 19 (which I interpret at this time in history to mean about the maturity of a modern-day adult because of the responsibilities they had at such a young age.) This is my version of how the two best friends might end up together in the end. One shot. Hope you enjoy. **

"The Chamberlain, Milton Turnkey with Lady Adeline Turnkey and Lady Jane Turnkey." Spoke the booming voice of the announcer.

Jane was announced with her parents upon arriving at the annual ball. She had been traveling for the past year, searching for other dragons while officially on a diplomatic tour of Europe for the King. Jane was excited to finally be back home, but she was especially excited to be back in time for the annual ball. Upon her arrival back home, she had only a few minutes with her friends before being called to the throne room to brief the King on her travels. This ball was the first time she would have any time to see her dear friends since her return…and especially to see him once again.

Her journey had been especially fruitful for her home. She gained the favor of many of the kings in the lands she visited and brought a great deal of notoriety and fame to her home kingdom of Kippernium, which was enjoying a time of great wealth due to the trade that opened up as a result. And she and Dragon had managed to discover more answers to the mystery of where the other dragons had gone. She was overjoyed that her trip had been such a success for both dragon and Kippernium.

Upon entering the room, Jane smiled a little while remembering when she refused to come to this ball in a gown as a young girl. The diplomacy demanded of her on her journey had well erased any sense of embarrassment about gowns for formal events. In fact, balls were quite a common occurrence on her travels, much to her and Dragon's dismay. All too often, after she had proven her worth as a knight in the arena, the local king would hold a banquet in her honor. And her mother was rather proud that all her previous lady-in-waiting training was finally put to good use at these events. To be honest, she got rather tired of them, but tonight was completely different. She was quite giddy, but she was doing her best to hide it for the sake of formality. Jane had chosen to wear an elaborate silk gown given to her by one of the kings' in Italy. It was strange for her to enter a ballroom filled with her childhood friends after attending so many events in all the foreign lands she visited, but she was not embarrassed at all.

Jester had been juggling for the King and his guests at the end of the room when Jane entered. As soon as he heard her name, he dropped all his juggling balls, for which he apologized. The King waved him off mustering the best stern look he could, for inside, he was smiling. The adults of the court had long known Jester's feelings towards Jane, and the King was excited to see their story unfold now that she had returned. Being the big softy that he was, he always loved a good love story, and this was sure to be one. It had even reached _his_ ears that to truly hear how Jane was doing on her travels, one needed to look no farther than Jester. Although she wrote to all of her friends and family regularly, her letters to Jester were the longest and always went into a lot more detail; therefore, Jester was considered the expert on Jane's journey as far as the King was concerned when he wanted a genuine update.

After Jester had excused himself from the King, he hastily turned around to see Jane, but she had moved on and was somewhere in the crowd. Jester glanced around desperately trying to find that red hair, but to no avail. He found his way to the side of the room and looked out the window to hide his frustration.

"Juggling balls still causing you trouble, I see." Jester knew that voice. His breath caught in his throat as he turned around to see Jane standing there. Jane looked more regal than even the queen herself. And it wasn't just the gown; it was the air of strength and confidence she had that had grown much stronger with age and travels. Jester saw the magnificent woman she had become, and right then, what he never thought possible happened: he loved her all the more.

When Jester had caught his breath again, he said, "Jane, you look beautiful." There was no hint of nervousness in his voice now, as time and age had erased his embarrassment over such things.

"Thank you," she returned just as kindly, but with a slight flush of her cheeks that belied her calm demeanor. "I was just remembering our first dance at this ball all those years ago. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, of course! I got to dance with the prettiest girl in the room…after my dance with you." he added with a laugh.

"Ah, well, glad I could be a warm-up to…whoever that was…" she winked back.

"Nah, you know very well I did not dance with anyone else that night, but I still danced with the prettiest girl in the room." Jane blushed. Jester continued on, "Now, let me see if I can accomplish that same feat again tonight: Fairest Lady-Knight, would you do me the honor of dancing with me again?"

"I was hoping you would ask. Of course I want to dance with the boy with 'magic in his shoes.'" They both shared a laugh as she took his arm, and he led them to the dance floor.

The two danced, completely oblivious to the smiling eyes of the court watching them.

"Chamberlain, I do believe you might have an offer for your daughter's hand rather soon." Sir Theodore said under his breath.

"Indeed, it would seem that way." The Chamberlain replied.

At seeing a tinge of worry on the Chamberlain's face, Sir Theodore said, "Chamberlain, I have come to admire your daughter greatly. She is a very skilled knight and highly intelligent, and I am hoping for her to be my replacement one day. That said I can assure you that there is no greater match for her than the one she is dancing with at this moment. He is just as selfless and intelligent as she, yet his calm temperament is a good compliment for her fiery one. They will be an excellent match for each other, indeed."

"Thank you Sir Theodore. I can assure you the boy has my approval. What you see as my worry is not that she will be unhappy in her marriage, but more just the sadness of a father losing his daughter again just as she has returned." Sir Theodore patted the Chamberlain's shoulder and left it at that.

When the second dance ended, Jester suggested they take a turn about the gardens to catch up on her travels. Jane filled him in on all the wonders she had seen, and he filled her in on the goings on about the court. They were both laughing and enjoying each other's company so much; they had no sense of time passing at all. They were sitting on the edge of the fountain when Jester said, "You know, we would have heard of your journeys all the way over here even without your letters."

"Really? How so?"

"There was a troubadour who came through town singing of a fair red-headed knight who rode on a dragon and charmed all the courts from Gaul to Rome."

"Really?" Jane laughed.

"Yes…really! He seemed quite surprised to hear that I had quite a few ballads of my own about a lady-knight I knew. I think he was a bit jealous that I actually know you. And _my_ ballads were far superior to his as well, of course.

"Of course." Jane teased.

"Really! His ballads all spoke of your courage, beauty, and wit…but they had absolutely no mention of your temper or your stubbornness! They did you absolutely no justice at all!" Jester laughed.

"Ah, well, I am so glad you were able to set him straight." Jane added with a giggle.

"But he did say you had quite a few admirers and suitors along your journey…" Jester started getting a little nervous bringing this subject up, but it was something he just needed to know about…whether he liked what he would hear or not.

"Oh…well…yes, I suppose you could say that I did." Jane started picking at a stray string on her sleeve.

"Forgive me for asking, but why did you never mention them in your letters?"

"Well…" Jane began hesitantly. "I don't know. They just never seemed all that important."

"Ah. I see." Jester started to feel a bit better with her response.

"Yes. I mean, they were all quite nice, and very attentive toward me, but every time I couldn't help feeling like I was something on display for them. It felt like I was a puzzle they were trying to solve, or that they were trying to find my weakness to tame me like some a wild animal they wanted for their mantel. I suppose it was my novelty that brought all the appeal…but it was unnerving at best, and upsetting at worst. It was always all so strange. I would have much rather been on a battle field than the dance floor with any of them! Trying to be polite with arrogant snobs has never been my forte, as you well know…"

"Ah yes…the legendary tales of your fights with Gunther will be told for generations…" Jester wistfully added, and they both laughed again.

"And well, I suppose I never mentioned it because it just made me miss my friends back at home all the more…" Jane paused and glanced down at the floor, "it made me miss you."

Jester's heart leaped to his throat. "Me? Why would attention from the wealthiest men in Europe make you miss a poor Jester, Lady-Knight?"

"Because I am not a novelty to you…I'm just Jane, stubbornness and all. I don't think I would even be a 'Lady-Knight' if it weren't for you...or at least I wouldn't have had my first suit of armor…" Jane added with a wink. "You were the only one who believed in me from the beginning, and you have always believed in me ever since. That's something pretty important that I missed a great deal."

Jester blushed. "Ah, well, there's a very simple explanation for that."

"Oh is there?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Yes." He said, nodding his head.

"Well…"

"Well…what?"

"Well…is this 'simple explanation' a great secret?"

"You know, now that you mention it…that might be a good idea, keeping it a secret forever, never telling a single living soul until I'm on my death bed…very dramatic."

"Jester!" Jane smacked him on the arm teasingly.

"Well, okay. You see, the truth of the matter is…" Jester took in a big breath to relax, and with resolve said, "I love you. Always have…" he shrugged.

He had said it, and he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at all. It was simply the truth. It took Jane a moment to make sure it wasn't a dream before she was able to find her own voice.

"I love you, too, Jester." She replied. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Jester reached up to wipe the small tear that had dropped from her eyes. With her glowing smile, she looked more beautiful than ever. "Oh, blast it!" he exclaimed, "Proper etiquette be hanged!" Then he reached over and kissed her passionately. Her surprised melted away into pure bliss as the moment lingered on.

After the kiss had run its course, Jane rested her head on Jester's shoulder. With a wink she said, "You know, I'm really glad this ball has been so eventful for us. What do you think, Jester?"

"I think you can call me by my real name now." He replied.

"Huh?" She said. She was confused for just a second. He dropped his chin and looked up at her waiting for it to register. Then they both started to laugh hysterically. "Oh! Right! I'm sorry!" She said between gasps of air. "I had forgotten I didn't even know what it is!" Their laughter grew even louder, and they both started to wipe tears from their eyes.

When the laughter began to calm down, he said, "Benedict."

"Come again?" She said.

"Benedict. That's my real name. Benedict. It means 'blessed' in Latin."

"Oh. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, well, I knew it would seem strange around here…so I just kept it to myself…well, that and the fact that it's just not very funny at all…completely inappropriate for a jester." He jokingly said. "My parents named me that because they felt blessed at my birth, and they also hoped I would lead a blessed life."

"Benedict. It's a good name." Jane said as she linked her arm in his, and they began walking slowly back toward the ball room.

"Dearest Jane?" He asked as they both kept walking.

"Yes, my Love?"

"Ah…I like hearing you say that...May I ask your father for your hand in marriage?"

"Yes, that would make me very happy." She said with a radiant smile.

Jester turned to face her once more. "Then my life has finally lived up to my name." They kissed tenderly once again before returning to the ball.


End file.
